Drôle d'approche
by Dstine
Summary: [One shot yaoi] UA. Heero, en seconde, subit les assault d'un élève de terminal... Seraisce du bizutage avec un mois de retard ?
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Drôle d'approche

**Auteur :** Dstine

**Genre :** Fic UA, OOC, couples Yaoi.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont pas à moi. TT

**Couple :** A voir

**One-shot**

**Drôle d'approche**

Heero était appuyé contre le mur devant sa salle de cour, il écoutait Duo débattre d'un sujet houleux sur la justice avec Wufei. Quatre essayait de les calmer.

Heero regarda Trowa en face de lui. Celui ci le fixa puis haussa les épaules et finit son chocolat chaud. Dans deux à trois minutes ils allaient devoir retourner en cour d'histoire.

Heero regardait les jeunes passer. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment plus grand que lui, mais certains le regardait de haut, ce qui l'énervait passablement, mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. La prof sortit brusquement de la salle des prof et ouvrit la porte de la salle de cour. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent. Alors que Heero allait bouger, ne serait-ce que pour se décoller du mur, une main se posa sur sa joue et lui tourna légèrement la tête. Il sentit alors deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, puis repartir, rien de plus.

La main quitta sa joue, il se retourna pour voir qui avait osé l'embrasser sans lui demander. Il ne vit qu'un grand brun partir. Il regarda son sac, s'il ne voyait pas sa tête, au moins son sac, lui ne passait pas inaperçu. Il était violet clair avec de grands Kanji dessinés au marqueur rouge et deux espèces de cornes en silicones pendouillait à la petite poche.

Trowa le fixait, il leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Le brun haussa les épaules comme à son habitude et rentra dans la salle. Le japonais resta un instant encore dans le couloir, puis il entre à son tour dans sa salle et ferma la porte.

Il reprit sa place à coté de la porte-fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il jeta un œil sur le gros bloc de pierre au milieu du lycée, appelé communément « monolithe » par certains élèves. Il regarda donc le monolithe, il entendait deux jeunes s'échangeaient des idées assez fortement, mais il ne comprenait pas la discussion. Le premier était un grand blond, les cheveux longs, jusqu'à la taille. Il savait qu'il avait de très beaux yeux bleus pour l'avoir déjà croisé dans les couloirs. Son interlocuteur n'était autre que l'homme au sac violet. Une jeune fille les avait rejoins et les écoutait parler, laissant parfois échapper un grand rire.

Malgré la distance il vit bien que le regard du brun se portait sur lui. Un homme traversa la cour, il était peut être en BTS, ou alors extérieur au lycée, en tous cas, il n'était pas en terminal. Il s'approcha une pile de magazine sous le bras des trois jeunes. A ce moment là, il lui cacha la vue, il se reporta alors au cours. Il jeta un œil sur la copie de Trowa. Il n'avait qu'une demi-feuille simple de retard. Il commença à recopier le cours mais se perdit dans ses pensées.

Il pensait à ce qu'avait fait le brun dans le couloir. Est-ce que tous les terminales trouvaient amusant de faire des paris sur le dos des élèves de secondes ? Etait-ce du bizutage ? Avec un mois de retard ? Sûrement pas. En plus il ne savait pas son nom et il ne voulait pas s'emmerder à essayer de trouver qui était cet individu. Mais il l'intriguait quand même.

Le jeune qui était venu les rejoindre sur le monolithe, repartit. Le Japonais se remit alors à fixer le brun. La cloche sonna, il ferma la porte-fenêtre et rangea ses affaires. Il alla faire la queue de la cantine avec Trowa. Tous les deux les mains dans les poches, regardant par la fenêtre ou fixant un point invisible.

Il entendit deux rires forts. Il tourna la tête vers la porte du couloir qui donnait sur la cour. Le grand blond arrivait avec en rigolant avec le brun. Il put voir son visage. Il avait les cheveux légèrement frisé, bien coiffés en arrière, des yeux marron et un superbe sourire (1).

Ce dernier le vit. Il reposa sa main contre sa joue et l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de s'engouffrer dans le CDI. Heero ne disait rien, il avait un grand nombre de regard fixé sur lui, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. A quoi jouait donc cet élève ?

Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagis ? Il n'eut pas la réponse tout de suite. La porte du CDI s'ouvrit de nouveau. Le blond passa et lui fit un grand sourire amical. Le brun quant à lui, passa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero l'attrapa par la manche. Ca y est, il le tenait, il allait s'expliquer. Son micro-sourire s'évanouit quand il vit que le brun en question s'éloignait et qu'il serait toujours un poignet dans sa main. Le poignet de Trowa. Les conversations derrière lui fusaient entre trois filles.

« Quel dommage qu'il soit prit ! Ses yeux bleu cobalt me font toujours rêver ». S'exclama la blonde en levant à moitié les bras au ciel, comme pour acclamer un dieu.

« Bah, tu vois bien qu'il est homo ! R » Déclara une autre blonde aux sourcils extrêmement fourchus.

« T'es pas obligé de toujours tout casser, il pourrait très bien être bi ! » Répliqua ladite R'.

« C'est vrai tu as raison, et ses yeux son vraiment magnifique » Déclara alors la blonde aux sourcils crochus en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Arrêter de rêver les filles, vous savez très bien que personne ne touche à la copine ou au copain de seigneur Kushrenada(2) » Répondit derechef la brune qui était à son côté et qui ressemblait étrangement à la brune qu'il avait perçu près des deux jeunes.

« Franchement Hilde, t'as vraiment le don pour tout casser ! » Grogna la blonde.

« Eh ! Faut bien être réaliste ».

Heero n'avait pas bien saisit le nom du brun. Mais il était clair que d'après la conversation des trois filles, certains devaient penser qu'il sortait avec celui-ci. Ce qui le dérangea. Certes il était homosexuel, mais même s'il ne le cachait pas, il n'était pas près à l'affirmait ni à l'afficher dans le lycée. Mais l'idée de se retourner pour dire à trois pintades, non plutôt deux pintades qui bavaient littéralement sur lui qu'il ne sortait pas avec le seigneur couchequelque chose ne l'enchantait guère. Et pire encore il pourrait même leur faire comprendre qu'il les draguait. Quelle horreur ! Non, non, non et définitivement non. Valait mieux que beaucoup d'élève découvre qu'il était gay plutôt que de dire à ces deux groupies qu'il ne sortait pas avec.

Cependant, il hésita à se retourner pour demander à ladite Hilde de répéter le prénom du brun. Ou alors son nom de famille. Mais bon, non seulement, il n'aimait pas parler, mais en plus de ça, demander le nom de son soi-disant petit ami allait griller sa couverture qui le protégeait de ces deux blondes.

Tant pis. Il saurait bien son nom tôt ou tard.

Il mangea la merveilleusement bonne jardinière de légumes aux couleurs fluos et sortit du réfectoire pour accompagner Trowa qui voulait fumer sa cigarette journalière tranquillement dans les parcs.

Arrivé dehors, une flemme soudaine les envahis. Ils décidèrent que comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, comme toutes les semaines et comme tous les jours de cours depuis le début de l'année, ils allaient rester devant le lycée pour griller tranquillement la brune.

Heero regarda sa montre. 13h00. il leurs restait encore une heure et demi voir 1 heure trois quarts puisqu'il fallait bien un quart d'heure à la prof de français pour venir jusqu'à la salle de cours. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite dans le bâtiment. Ce grand brun ne lui faisait pas peur, mais…Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir à chaque fois. Trois fois dans la journée, cela suffisait amplement. Il n'allait pas non plus lui tendre les perches.

Ils s'assirent au sol et sortirent chacun leurs livres. Il était rare qu'ils se parlent. Ils avaient simplement besoin, l'un comme l'autre d'une présence avec eux. Puis de toutes façons, ils arrivaient à communiquer en se regardant. Un simple regard traduisait en général ce qu'ils pensaient. Et lorsqu'ils ouvraient la bouche c'était pas pour sortir plus de trois ou quatre mots. Rarement une phrase. Et encore plus rarement une phrase structurée. Et ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

La cloche sonna. Tous les élèves passèrent les portes du bâtiment en jetant leurs filtres dans les bacs placés pour l'occasion. Trowa et Heero se levèrent doucement, rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent d'un pas calme vers leur salle de classe. Duo et Wufei se prenait toujours la tête sur le même sujet. La prof arriva de son pas horripilant se balançant de droite à gauche avec son sac à main arc-en-ciel qui ne pouvait contenir qu'un mascara ou un rouge à lèvre.

Heero vira à moitié de l'œil. Il s'installa malgré tout contre sa chère et tendre fenêtre. Rien de mieux, lorsqu'on est au lycée que de pouvoir suivre son cours en regardant les gens dehors. Heero fixait encore le monolithe. Le groupe se composait de beaucoup de personnes. Il y avait même des secondes. C'était très homogènes. Le brun lui tapait sur le système. Il leva la main et prit son visage le plus blême possible.

« M'dame, j'me sens pas bien ! J'peux sortir ? »

La prof acquiesça. Un de ces élèves les plus discret venait d'ouvrir la bouche, ça ne pouvait pas être une simulation. Et sa phrase était presque correct.

« Rentre chez toi, si ça ne va pas ! » Déclara-t-elle.

Il prit son sac et sortit de la salle. Il s'appuya d'abord contre le mur en face de sa porte et reprit sa couleur normale. Il rehaussa son sac sur son épaule et partit d'un pas rapide. Il traversa la cour d'un pas encore plus pressé et se retint avec peine de faire un doigt au brun, dont il sentait le regard le fixer. Il s'arrêtat dans le hall, lâcha son sac et but à la fontaine. Il se calma peu à peu. Il prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, mit de la musique et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un bon livre.

Il lisait, mais il n'y avait pas une phrase qui ne lui faisait pas penser au brun. Il prit son laptop sur ses genoux et se connecta. Il mit son site à jour, parcouru rapidement celui de ces amis. Il se baladait, jonglant sur plusieurs sites, mais peu à peu ses pensées revenaient sur le brun.

Vers 17 heure, Trowa passa chez lui. Il lui ouvrit la porte sans rien dire et retourna à sa chambre, son ami sur les talons. Heero s'assit sur son lit et serra ses genoux contre son torse en observant Trowa, qui comme à son habitude, regardait la bibliothèque, sortait un livre, lisait la quatrième de couverture et le reposait. Il regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcil en direction d'Heero.

« T'prends pas la tête, va ».

Puis il sortit de la chambre ainsi que de la maison.

Heero resta un long moment allongé sur son lit à regarder son plafond. Trowa avait raison, a quoi bon se prendre la tête ? Il allait en coller une à ce terminal qui s'amusait avec lui.

Il se coucha et rêva de bien des façons d'étriper ce brun aux yeux verts.

Au matin, il se leva, se glissa dans la douche et y resta un petit quart d'heure comme à son habitude. Il sortit en serviette. Il enfila un boxer et un bagguy couleur jean. Il attrapa son pull blanc et le porta à son nez, puis il le lança dans la salle de bain. Il regarda dans son armoire, mais ne trouva qu'un pull gris. Il l'enfila. Il n'aimait pas trop cette couleur. Elle faisait triste. Au moins c'est pull blanc étaient neutre et s'accordaient avec tout.

Il prit son sac et partit en direction du lycée. Il arriva devant le bâtiment. Trowa était là et fumait sa cigarette matinale. Il le gratifia d'un signe de tête, sortit son carnet de liaison et écrivit le mot de justification d'absence pour la veille qu'il alla apporter au pion. Dans le hall, tous les élèves parlaient, le brun était également présent. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, oubliant cette résolution de lui casser la gueule et il mit sa bouteille à remplir à la fontaine.

Alors qu'il refermait sa bouteille, il vit quelqu'un se planter devant lui. Il leva les yeux et reçu tout de suite les lèvres du brun sur les siennes. Il ne réagit alors pas plus que d'habitude, mais lorsque le brun s'écarta, il l'attrapa par la manche et le regarda dans les yeux, sans sourciliers. Le brun haussa les épaules, se dégagea le bras et repartit avec le blond.

Heero inspira à fond et repartit rejoindre Trowa.

Durant la semaine suivante, chaque fois qu'Heero apercevais le brun, il changeait de chemin. Mais chaque jour, le brun arrivait à lui voler un baiser. Cela faisait une semaine. Il était en 2ème heure de la matinée, un jeudi. Il allait devoir retourner en cour sous peu. C'était ce jour là, la semaine dernière, que le brun l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il savait donc, qu'il était dans ce couloir. Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta le couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les voix, il perçu celle du blond qui était calme et claire. Ils étaient donc eux aussi dans le couloir. Heero fit un signe de tête au français qui acquiesça. Puis il avança dans le couloir. Le brun était là, à discuter avec le blond et une brune aux cheveux aux carrées bouclés. Le brun était totalement accessible. Heero s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sans rien dire, puis il continua son chemin pour revenir dans la cour, du côté du monolithe. Trowa était retourné en classe et avait ouvert la porte-fenêtre, il se glissa à sa place sans se faire voir.

Durant le cour il regarda de nouveau le monolithe, le brun s 'y tenait toujours avec ces acolytes.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau vers le monolithe juste avant la sonnerie, il se rendit compte que le brun n'y était plus.

La sonnerie retentit. Heero rangea ses affaires et sortit. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras alors qu'il se dirigeais vers le hall. Il se retourna et fixa le grand brun qui lui fit un large sourire. Celui-ci l'entraîna vers le distributeur, puis il lui fit traverser la cour puis sortir du lycée.

« Je sais que tu n'as plus cours avant 1h30 » Lui dit-il.

Heero se laissa entraîner dans les parcs. Le brun s'assit dans l'herbe et l'incita à faire de même.

« J'ai cru que tu réagirais jamais » déclara-t-il.

Le japonais fit une moue d'incompréhension.

« Ouais, je te comprends, c'est normal que tu n'est pas réagis tout de suite face à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ».

Comme le japonais se murait dans son silence, le brun l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je m'appelle Treize Kushrenada et je suis en Terminal STT. Et non, ce n'est pas un parie. Et toi ?

- Heero Yuy, seconde générale, et si tu refais ça, je t'en colle une.

- Si je refais quoi ? Ca ? » Demanda le brun, joignant le geste à la parole.

Heero ne protesta pas, dans le fond ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« J'ai quand même pris un gros risque » Déclara Treize.

« Hn ? » Demanda Heero.

« Bah oui ! Tu aurais très bien put être un petit con ! ».

« Je peux très bien l'être et ne pas le montrer ! ».

« C'est vrai, mais tu as quand même du caractère ! Et ça, c'est bien ! M'enfin, tu veux bien m'aider à entretenir les rumeurs ? ».

Heero ne répondit pas et se leva, il tendit la main à Treize pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun accepta sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Une fois debout, Heero ne lâcha pas sa main. Ils repartirent ainsi jusqu'au lycée.

**OWARI**

Le 02 Octobre 2004

**Note :**

(1) Vous l'avez reconnu, non ?

(2) Qui n'avait pas trouv ?

**Note 2 :** Désolé, je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours, mais ca faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fic avec ce couple. Maintenant c'est fais. J'ai plus qu'à me remettre à Surf ac une misanthrope.

Review ? La corde ? Je vais me pendre ?

A plus

Dstine.


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Drôle d'approche - Review 

**Elenea Eliothiel : **

Merci pour cette première review. Bah, ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire ce couple ! Et puis j'aime Treize. Et je mettrais tous les personnages que j'aime au moins une fois avec Heero. Imagine un peu les fics. Je te rassure, je n'aime pas Réléna. Lol. Merci encore pour ta review.

Sahad : 

Coucou ! Comment ça « la vielle » ! Je suis pas encore si vielle que ça, j'ai pas encore eu 18 ans. Puis respect, c'est moi qui fête mon permis (si je l'ai) en emmenant des gens au futuroscope. Ou à la japan expo... On verra. Sinon, oui cette fin je l'ai envisagé, mais c'est pour une one-shot Potter !!! Gros bisous et merci pour la review. 'No.

**Yami-Rose1: **

Etrange review ! lol. Je suis désolé de devoir te dire ça, mais, il n'y aura pas de suite. Ce n'est pas prévu au programme. Vraiment désolé. Mais ne désespère pas, il y en a aura d'autres dans le genre. Et puis tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir demandé. Je vais quand même voir si je peux faire une suite sans trop massacrer le couple. Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas prévus. Bisous et merci de me lire.

AkinoSabaku : 

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi n'aime ce couple ? Je comprends pas ! Il est bien Treize, non ? Bon, j'ai rien dit. J'ai eu une mauvaise période, ça va comme excuse ? En tout cas, l'idée m'est venue à force de croiser un mec dans mon lycée. L'idée m'a titillé un cour instant. Mais bon, finalement, je vais pas l'agresser, c'est pas une façon de faire ' Merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous.

**Kamara :**

Eh non ! Désolé Kamara ! Je n'ai pas prévu de suite. Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut à yami-rose1, vu que j'ai pas mal d'heure de perm, ou de cour où je me fais chier, c'est peut être envisageable, mais n'espère pas trop. Surtout qu'une suite que je n'ai pas prévu risque de ne pas être terrible. Mais je ferrais du mieux que je peux. Merci de toujours me lire. Et de ne jamais crier « la corde » ' Kisu.

**Chris52 :**

Coucou ! Merci. Oui, je connais bien la STT, je suis en Term ACA. Je suis de La Rochelle, en Charente maritime. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais après le bac, si jamais je l'ai bien sur.

Si jamais tu as l'intention de faire une exploitation de cette fic dans les tiennes, prévient moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te lire. Pour le moment c'est un peu dur, j'arrive à peine à écrire mes chapitres...Bisous et merci pour la review.


End file.
